


Lone Digger

by Maomaoyu



Series: Music Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoyu/pseuds/Maomaoyu
Summary: There's a party in the rec room, and for once Prowl isn't trying to stop it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Caravan Palace's Lone Digger. It's pretty short.

Prowl felt his mouth go dry as he took in the sight before him. He would normally be yelling at this point, but he found that he just couldn’t force out the words. Lights flashed and music pounded, and all the mechs looked like they were having the time of their lives. 

But the SIC only had optics had for one mech, and said mech was currently in the middle of the dancefloor. The other black and white mech’s movements were graceful and sleek, teasing the officer in a way he would have never expected. 

Yes, Prowl thought, he would let this go just this once, after all, he was going to have some fun tonight as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Any types of comments or feedback are appreciated!


End file.
